User blog:Revival100/MagiMech Mech info and form
This document will give you a proper introduction to the mechs and what their main purpose is Why we need Mechs? What are the HUNTERS? Mech Frames Mech Armour Mech Weapons Mech Features Mech Application Form Why we need Mechs? We need mechs to protect New Tech City, where a large company know as the Zero corporation, who's the lead manager of manufacturing of mechs and mech teams, for there are three main model types made here (check Mech Frames) all of which designed with the mech pilot in mind, each mech is multipurpose in the ways it can be customised and it can be fitted out for any task, there is one main purpose that hasn't been mentioned yet but is mentioned now, each mech is made with fighting the main war against the HUNTERS (see what are HUNTERS for more information on them) and the mechs are the only thing that are even able tore stand against the HUNTERS, though other methods have been used against the hunters their not best advised. What are the HUNTERS? The HUNTERS are an advanced robotic species that are attacking NTC (New Tech City) for an unknown purpose, they''' seem intent on destorying it though and would do everything in their power to attack, yet the mech pilots are at the ready with their teams by their sides, not alot is known about the HUNTERS all that is known is their tech seems very similar to Zero Corporation '''Mech Frames Mech frimes come in 3 variations light, balanced or heavy and all will be summarized below: Light The light frame is designed with stealth in mind this mech cannot take on a full head on battle against larger enemies but due to it's small size and noise reduction it's stealth makes it impossible to see however, due to it's small size weapon choices are limited (check Mech weapons for more information) and it's light weight armour means it can be damaged quite easily (check Mech armour for more information) Weapon slots 3 or less dependant on what weapons you choose Balanced the balanced is a standard issue and standard sized mech that can fit most rolls, this can fight as an all out attacker, a sniper or even play a supporting roll of repairs in the field, this mech is one for multi purpose and designed for most pilots, there is very little it cannot do yet there are some things like weight limits and also stress limits you can cause to the frame Weapon slots 5 or less dependant on what weapons and armour you choose Heavy This frame is designed to carry pay loads of spare equipment and cause massive damage at the same time, it can level buildings like they were made of sand this frame can also provide cover and a good defencive wall roll, this mech is also quite the weapons wielder, the massive disadvantage though is due to the massive amout of weight and amount it would be carrying speed wouldn't be on it's side Weapon slots 15+ dependant on what weapons and armour you choose remember this unit can also carry a weapons cache which acts as another 20 - 30 for the whole team Mech Armour this will tell you the advantages and disadvantages of the armour Mech Key L = Light B = Balanced H = Heavy Light Advantage: allows for quick speed and easy motion Disadvantage: can be broken easily L B H Balanced Advantage: allows some protection from damage Disadvantage: wears away from repeated damage to same area(s) L B H Heavy Advantage: provides a good shock absorber for attacks Disadvantage: greatly lowers the speed B H Mech Weapons This section will tell you about the weapons the mechs can carry and how many slots that weapon will take up even recommends which weapons that can be carried by which mech L = Light B = Balanced H = Heavy EMP Gun - small light weight pistol that provides an electro magnetic pulse that can stun and shut down circuits for a short amount of time - weapon weapon slot space 1 - L B H Combat Knife - simple blade designed to cut through metal the edge has been sharpened by a laser and will never wear down - slot space 1 - L B H Katana - giant up scaled samurai sword that has also been made the same way as a regular samurai sword just made with more metal the edge has been fine tuned with a laser and it can cut through reinfourced armour edge will never wear down - slot space 1 - B H (HF) Katana - similar to the regular Katana but it vibrates and moves to the point it doesn't appear it is moving when in fact it is this sword can cut through anything and the edge will remain sharp - slot space 1- B H Plasma sword - this sword when it's deactivated appears as a handle and when you activate it a powerful focused laser beam is focused from one point of the handle - slot space 1 - L B H Buster sword - this sword is large and heavy and can cut and crush your enemies both at the same time - slot space 3 - B H Sniper Rifle - designed for far range combat this is a precision weapon designed to take enemies out from a far - B H slot space 2 5000 Cal Sniper Rifle - far range weapon that can destroy reinforced armour from a far need to be on target and can punch can make light frames explode from one hit - slot space 2 - B H Pulse Laser Sniper Rifle - far range weapon that fires a beam laser that can burn a hole through heavy armour and even cause serious damage - slot space 2 - B H Assult Rifle - mid to close range fire arms designed for standard combat - slot space 2 - B H Pulse Laser Assult Rifle - mid to close range and fires pulse beams strong enough to melt armour after repeated hits - slot space 2 Pistol(s) - can be used as one weapon or can be dual weilded standard mid to close range combat - slot space 1-2 - L B H Machine Pistol(s) - rapid fire rate weapons designed to be compact and good for mid to close range - slot space 1-2 - L B H Pulse Laser Machine Pistol(s) - fires small powerful laser beams mid to close range combat - slot space 1-2 - L B H Rocket Launcher - fires a massive explosive round that causes massive damage - slot space 3 - B H (highly recommended more for Heavy frames) Laser Launcher - fires a powerful massive beam leaving destruction in it's path - slot space 3 - B H (highly recommended for Heavy frames) Gatling Gun - takes heavy rounds and fires them in a spray - slot space 3 B H (highly recommended for heavy frames) Laser Gatling Gun - fires a contunous beam causing damage to what ever's in it's path - slot space 3 B H (highly recommended for Heavy frames) (you can also add custom weapons as well if you dont see anything you like here) Mech Features this section goes over what the mechs can do Security Your mech cannot function if it doesn't recognise you it will recognise you through the nano machines you have in your blood stream Attack Power Along with the weapons already provided the mechs can interact with your powers as well through your nano machines providing extra strength to your weaponary Remote Control You can call for your mech remotely with the wrist device provided with it Mech naming you can name your mech and if you have vocal communication set up with it then it will respond and come to you Vehicle mode Your mech can transform into vehicles the light can become a pilotable drone the midium can become an ATV or a fighter jet the heavy can become a mini gun ship or a tank that's about it if you have read all the information above please fill in the form below Mech Application Form Mech frame type: Mech Name: Armour type: Vehicle mode: Extra features/parts (e.g mini repair bots, back mounted casuality carrying area): weapons (keep in mind Light have 3 slots Balanced have 5 and Heavy has 15+): (heavys only) Weapon cache: Team Couargeous Flares Name: Sarah Gender: Female Rank: Team Leader Element: Fire Weapons: Machete, Flame-Thrower, dual incendiary pistols Mech Name: Blazing Flare Mech Mech Frame Type: Balanced Mech Weapons (5): Flame pulse assault rifle (2), combat knife (1), Flame machine pistols (2) Mech Armour Type: Balanced Bio: A veteran of three years now, Sarah works hard to not just lead her team, but also to keep her team safe, even if the mission ends up a failure she prefers to get everyone out alive Team: Courageous Flares Name: Amelia Gender: Female Rank: Field/Combat medic Element: Earth Weapons: Bows and arrows, sword, Pistol Mech Name: Angel Mech Mech Frame Type: Heavy Mech Weapons (25): Mini repair drones (not a weapon designed to make field repairs) (1), casualty back unit (not a weapon somewhere to keep the wounded) (2), Machine pistol (1), Katana (1), Supply box (spare weapons and supplies for whole team) (15), Salvage collector (used to collect parts of damaged mechs to be repaired or other items) (10) Mech Armour Type: Heavy Bio: been a part of Courageous Flares for a couple of years now, she carries along with her bow and arrows, a kind heart, she cares deeply about her team and her family, she would give it her all to keep everyone alive Team: Courageous Flares Bio: Joined the team about same time as Ameila did and they raised 2 kids together, though not a lot is known about him he remains loyal to his team above anything and he always gets results, he also taught Dani and Raiden everything they know, from sharp shooting to sword skills he knows it all Team: Courageous Flares Name: Dani Gender: Female Rank: Sniper Element: Wind Weapons: 50 Cal sniper rifle, pistol, combat knife Mech Name: Typhoon Mech Frame Type: Medium Mech Weapons (5): 5000 Cal sniper rifle (customised with added Pulse laser sniper rifle secondary feature) (3), combat knife (1), pistol (1) Mech Armour Type: balanced Bio: Been the sniper for Team Courageous Flares for a year and a half now, she very rarely misses a shot and makes sure her team is well covered, she adapts to the battle field and makes plans carefully Team: Courageous Flares Category:Blog posts